Only What You Want
by xAnimex07
Summary: Yumi & Sachiko don't know how to confess their love to one another. But by the time they do, it might be to late to save. Yumi can't be around if Sachiko isn't around her and leaves for the states. What's going to happen to their love? Might end up being
1. Stay with me

_Heyy Everyone! I don't own Marmite or any of its characters. This story is mostly going to be based around Yumi and Sachiko I must warn you that I don't have the best grammar in the world, so sorry about the mistakes. Please leave reviews on the story and give ideas if you want anything in it. Hope you enjoy reading the story!_

* * *

Yumi woke up and looked at her calendar. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was her last week to be with Sachiko and yet she hasn't told her how she really feels for her. Yumi got out of bed and got ready for school and then headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Her mom looked up from the stove and smiled at her. " Have a good day, Yumi. See you when you get home."

" Bye, mom and thanks." Yumi grabbed her bag and was out the door. She ran to the bus stop and then saw what she unexpected: Sachiko was at her bus stop. She smiled and slowly walked over to her.

Sachiko heard footsteps coming and turned to see who was coming. She saw Yumi walking towards her and she smiled. When Yumi was in front of her, she just stared into those big brown eyes that made her fall for Yumi. She wanted to talk but something was keeping her from say it.

" Good morning, onee-sama." Yumi said as she into her deep blue eyes. She slowly turned red in the checks and turned her face to the street. She felt embarrassed every time Sachiko looked into her eyes because it made her heart race uncontrollably. She felt Sachiko kiss the top of her head and she quickly turned to face her.

" Good morning, Yumi. " Sachiko smiled and laced her fingers through Yumi's. She looked at her face and giggled. She loved how cute Yumi looked when she blushed like that. Sachiko looked at Yumi and pulled her closer.

Yumi flinched and blushed even more. She didn't move at all and just enjoyed the moment. When the bus arrived, she jumped on and waited for Sachiko. She picked a

two-seater and took the closest to the aisle. Sachiko sat at the window seat and stared out the window. Yumi knew something was wrong but knew that it was none of her business to ask.

Sachiko looked at Yumi and saw that something was bothering her. She opened her mouth but their stop was close and moved to the door. " Umm…. Yumi?" Sachiko asked when they got off the bus.

" Yes, onee-sama?" Yumi responded and looked at her as they walked onto the school grounds.

Sachiko got lost in Yumi's brownish eyes and then came back from her thought. She looked ahead and stopped at the Maria statue and prayed. When she opened her eyes, Yumi was still praying and couldn't help to stare.

" Umm… Yumi, I wanted to see if you wanted to stay at my house for the week? Would you like to stay?" Sachiko asked as she took a deep breath.

Yumi was shocked at first but then beamed with happiness. She smiled and nodded. " I think my parents wouldn't mind but I still have to ask." Yumi skipped ahead to her homeroom without looking back at a smiling Sachiko.

* * *

The first half of the day was a breeze because most of the time Yumi was daydreaming of what Sachiko and her can do. When she heard the bell, she quickly headed out of the classroom. Someone was down the hall and heading for her.

" Hey Yumi! Going to lunch without me?" Rei says as she tugged on Yumi's uniform.

Yumi giggled and shook her head. They headed for the lunch spot and already saw Shimako and Yoshino already waiting.

" Hey Yumi and Rei! Over here!" Yoshino said as she waved them over.

They opened their lunches and ate. They talked about what they might do over summer vacation. Yumi stared off into space, when they began to clean up.

Rei looked at Yumi and smiled. She put her mouth to her ear and let out a breath of hot air. " Yumi clean up or I'll make you clean up."

Yumi jumped up and cleaned up. She ran towards the Rose mansion and didn't look back once at the confused girls. She headed straight upstairs and towards the conference room. She opened the door and smiled to see Sachiko sitting by the window. She closed the door behind her and Sachiko turned around to face her and smile. Sachiko stood up and walked over to her.

" Hello, Yumi." Sachiko said as she walked toward her.

" Yumi smiled and looked into her eyes. " Hi, one-sama."

Sachiko moved closer to Yumi and touched her shoulders. " What's the answer to my request earlier today?"

Yumi was really happy to feel her fingers on her shoulders. " I was going to see if you would come to my house and help me get my stuff." She turned her head and blushed. Then she looked at Sachiko but then felt something wasn't right. " But you don't have to if you don't have too."

But Sachiko shook her head and smiled. " I would love too." She hugged her and felt Yumi rub her head into her shoulder. She wished that this could be forever but it couldn't.

" I'm glad, thank you." Yumi rubbed her head deeper into Sachiko's shoulder. She heard footsteps coming and broke the hug.

Rei and Yoshino ran into the room laughing at something and then looked at each other. They looked up and saw the two girls beat red. Rei was going to find out one way or another. Rei walked behind Yumi and hugged her. " So Yumi, are you going to tell me why both of your faces are really red?"

Yumi shook her head and sat in her chair. Sachiko sat in her chair and waited for the tea. Neither one of them talked through the meeting and spaced out the whole meeting. When the meeting ended, Yumi quickly packed up and rushed out of the room. Everyone stared at her and then looked at Sachiko, who was surprised to see Yumi run that fast.

* * *

Yumi ran out of the mansion and to the front gate in one run. She waited for Sachiko as she caught her breath and hid from everyone else. When Sachiko finally came, she was still a little pink in the cheeks. She didn't look at Yumi, until they reached their stop. Yumi walked down the street and grabbed Sachiko's hand. Sachiko jumped and kept walking with her. Both of them felt their hearts speed up, when they stopped in front of Yumi's house.

" We're here, one-sama." Yumi said as they walked through the door. Yumi's mom was in the kitchen making dinner and her brother was in the study on the computer.

" Welcome home, Yumi! How was school?" Her mom asked as she looked up from wiping her hands and then looked at the raven-haired girl next to her. " Who's your friend?"

Yumi blushed and looked at Sachiko. " Mom, this is my one-sama, Sachiko Ogasawara. Sachiko, this is my mother. School was fine and I have something to ask you too." Yumi walked into the kitchen, to prepare some tea.

Sako looked at Sachiko and smiled. " Please make yourself at home."

Sachiko bowed and smiled. " Thank you. I want to ask if Yumi can spend the week with me. This is the last week that we can be together before my graduation and marriage." She sat down and stared at the table.

Her mom looked in the kitchen and saw Yumi smiling. She then looked at Sachiko and knew that this girl is the reason why Yumi has been so happy over the last two years. " Yumi can stay with you but you must stay for dinner."

Sachiko nodded and smiled as Yumi walked in the room, with the tray of tea. " I would love too." She told Yumi's mom about herself and her future plans.

" Hold that thought and tell the rest at dinner, which should be done in about fifteen minutes. Why don't you get your things, Yumi?" Her mom told her as she walked into the kitchen.

Yumi stood up and walked towards the stairs. " Onee-sama, come upstairs with me." Sachiko stood up and followed her until they reached her room.

* * *

They entered and Sachiko was amazed on how everything was organized and colorful. She sat on Yumi's bed and smiled. ' Her room is amazing.' She felt Yumi's soft blanket and looked at the nightstand. There was a picture of Yumi and her from last year. ' I can't believe how mush time has passed since last year. I still can't believe how beautiful Yumi has gotten over the last year and how much she acts like a lady, most of the time.' When Sachiko finished staring at the picture, she saw Yumi almost packed.

Yumi quickly went to her closet and picket out her last outfit and placed it in her bag. She looked round and saw her favorite shampoo on her dresser and went over to get it. She ran over to it but was tipped over by her bag. Yumi landed on top of Sachiko and hit her head off the mattress.

Sachiko rubbed her head and looked at Yumi. " You o.k, Yumi?" Sachiko asked quietly and noticed that her face was beginning to flush.

Yumi lifted her head and rubbed it. " I'm better now, Onee-sama." She stared at Sachiko and smiled. ' Do you think she got the message?'

Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheek and slowly began to get up but Yumi held her close to her, when they stood up. Yumi quickly grabbed her bag and gave Sachiko a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room. She ran down the steps and shook her head in shock. ' Why did I do that for! She might get mad at me for that. Stupid, stupid, stupid Yumi!'

Sachiko froze in place and touched her freshly kissed cheek. ' She kissed me. She KISSED me!' She blushed and headed downstairs for dinner. She saw Yumi setting the table and helped her mom bring the food out. She walked into the room and waited for Yumi to sit. Two men walked into the room and Sachiko guess it was Yumi's father and brother. Yumi finally sat down and Sachiko sat across from her.

Yumi didn't talk at all during dinner and was the first to finish. She went into the kitchen to clean her plate and bowl. She heard someone walk into the kitchen and guessed it was her mother. " Mom, it's o.k, I've got the dishes. Go back and talk to Sachiko." Yumi said and then turned around. She didn't see a brown-headed women but a raven-haired lady.

" Onee-sama!"

Sachiko stood in the doorway with her dished. She walked to the sink and washed them. " The car is here, you ready to go?" She looked at Yumi and she nodded at her.

* * *

They said goodbye to everyone and got into the car. No one spoke in the car and then arrived at her house. Yumi smiled at then got out of the car. Sachiko helped her with her bag and took it to her room. She placed the bag in the hallway and opens her bedroom door. Yumi walked in and became wide-eyed on how big the room was. She saw a fireplace with a soft rug next to a couch. The bed was huge and was near the doors out to the veranda. The future, paintings and plants made the look room beautiful like her.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi's response and hugged her from behind. She inhaled the smell of Yumi's hair, which smelt like lavender and her skin that smelt like vanilla. " What room would you like to stay in? Mine or the guestroom?" She asked in a whisper, which sent shivers down Yumi's back.

Yumi blushed and thought about. ' I really want to stay here with Sachiko-sama but I don't know if I can after what happened in my room.' She moved away from Sachiko and turned to face her. " The guestroom please."

Sachiko felt disappointment wash over her and tried to smile at Yumi. " Oh, of coarse Yumi." They walked back into the hallway and gave her the room next to hers. It was just as big but not nice. Yumi walked in with her luggage and unpacked it. Sachiko watched her and walked over to window. ' What is she hiding from me?' Yumi finished packing and got her bath things ready. She faced Sachiko and smiled.

" I'm going to shower, Onee-sama." Yumi smiled and then walked into the bathroom. Sachiko grabbed her shower things and went back into Yumi's room. She laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. ' Yumi, when are you going to realize that I love you more than my little sister."

Yumi walked out in a towel and her wet hair was dried and blushed. She grabbed her sleeping wear and dropped the towel. Sachiko turned her blushing face and felt everything around her become warm. She looked over again and saw that Yumi was dressed. She took a deep breath and headed into her bathroom. It melted everything in her, as she inhaled the smell. She jumped into the shower quickly and got ready for bed. When she walked out, she saw that Yumi was in her room. She shut off the lights in the bathroom, Yumi's room and her room. She walked over to her bed and saw that Yumi was sleeping.

Sachiko quietly got into bed with her and pulled her in close to her. She felt Yumi snuggle close to her and giggle in her sleep. Yumi smiled and blushed. Sachiko saw that she saw sleeping still and then heard the words that she was waiting for her to hear from Yumi.

" Onee-same, I love you." Yumi breathing went normal and Sachiko smiled at her. She rested her head against hers and close her eyes.

" I love you too, Yumi. So much that you don't possible know." Sachiko whispered into the silent room and fell asleep.

* * *

Author's note:

Well there is the first chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed it and leave comments and reviews please! Thanks for reading!

Sara


	2. For the future to come

_Once again, I don't own anything that I write about here. I'll get let you enjoy the second chapter of the story. _

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

Yumi woke up the next morning from someone walking around the house. She quietly got out of the bed and headed for the door. She opened it and saw him making all the noise. " What do you want, Kashiwagi? It's six o'clock in the morning and we have school today."

Suguru stopped and faced her. " Yumi, get changed and meet me downstairs. We need to talk, now." He walked down the hallway and then down the steps.

Yumi walked back into her room and changed into her uniform. She grabbed her bag and left a note for Sachiko, in case of anything. She went down the stairs and Suguru standing against the front door. " What do you want, Kashiwagi?"

Suguru smiled at her and walked toward her. " First off, call me Suguru please. I need to talk to you about Sachiko and things that are going to happen after the wedding." He turned around and picked up a letter from his bag. " I think that you might like this offer, Yumi. You won't have to worry about being lonely and heartbroken."

She looked at him and then took the letter. She opened it and read the letter. Yumi looked at him with shock and sadness. " You want me that far away from her because your afraid that she might leave you?" She put the letter away in her bag and walked toward him. " I'm very disappointed in you. I thought that you want us together because you don't like women." Then something came to Yumi's mind and she thought it would be kind of insulting. " What would my brother think if he found out that the person that her cares about him is marrying a woman? He would get pretty upset and leave you, wouldn't he?"

Suguru turned to face her with anger and made a fist. " Your brother means the world to me like Sachiko to you." He smacked the wall and rested his head against it. " I don't like this marriage at all. I just want to get this over with and have him to be around." He looked at Yumi, who was just staring at him. " I think you should take the offer, Yumi. It would be best if you leave the night of the wedding. It would be the easiest if Sachiko doesn't find out either, she wouldn't like it one bit. "

Yumi just stared at him and couldn't move at all. ' He's right about the leaving part but I don't want too.' She began to cry and dropped to the ground. ' I don't want to suffer around Sachiko because I just won't be able to handle it. Why me? WHY ME! Why did I have to fall for someone who was engaged already! I'm such an idiot.' Yumi stood up and walked to the door. " I would like to go to school already, Suguru. Can you drive me please? Sachiko will be waking up soon and I don't want to be here for that. Come have lunch at the Rose mansion with me this afternoon."Suguru nodded in approval and got the front door for her. They walked out of the house like nothing happen.

* * *

But what they didn't know was Sachiko watched the whole thing, from start to finish. She was frozen in her place and dropped to the ground, crying. ' What did Suguru do to make Yumi leave me?' She got up and cleaned herself up. Sachiko got ready for school and took the car to school instead of the bus. She just stared out the window and silently cried to herself until they reached the main gates. She headed for the Maria statue and then saw her. Yumi was just being to pray and Sachiko ran over to her.

" Yumi!" Sachiko yelled to her and slowed down, when she got closer.

Yumi just continued to pray and then walked away. She didn't even look at Sachiko and turned her back to her. Then, she felt a hand pull on her arm and stop her. She turned to face a red-eyed Sachiko. Yumi shook off her hand and took a step back.

" What is it, Onee-same?" Yumi asked with a hint of coldness in it.

Sachiko stared at her with hurt and sadness. She wanted to touch her face and tell her that everything is going to be o.k. Instead something else came out. " Why did you leave early this morning without me?" She saw Yumi jump with that question flowing out of her mouth.

Yumi froze and looked around. She saw their friends around them and waiting for her response. She walked to her and began to cry. She clutched her rosary and stared into her blue loving eyes. " Why don't you ask HIM about it? He seems to…to" She couldn't finish what she wanted to say and backed away from her. " I got to go, I'll tell you the rest later, maybe." Yumi walked away and didn't care that all their friends had their eyes on her.

Sachiko watched Yumi walk away and then gave the girls a cold look before walking away too. She headed straight for homeroom and avoided everyone who tried to ask her what happened. ' What is up with Yumi? Why is she keep telling me to ask him… SUGURU!' She became furious and headed straight for the Rose mansion instead going to lunch with everyone. When she got upstairs and to the meeting room, she heard arguing coming from inside. She placed her ear to the door and heard a man and a young girl.

" I'm going to not telling you again, Yumi. Stay away from Sachiko! You're only going to get hurt in the end." The man told her and headed towards the door.

" I don't care what you tell me, Suguru! I can do, talk and act however I want around her. So what I'm going to get hurt in the end but I have to deal with anyway." Yumi yelled at him and walked to him. " I'm going to make sure that I'm with her until she says 'I do'. I just feel bad she's going to married to someone who isn't going to see what beauty she has in her."

Sachiko gasped and placed her ear closer to the door. Suguru heard her and smiled. He pushed Yumi against the door and smacked her. " I'm more of a person that sees Sachiko's beauty than you. In the end, I get what your world just wants forever, Sachiko. Sachiko wouldn't want to be with someone that acts like a child a lot. You are nothing but a friend to her." He laughed but his griped slipped and Yumi took advantage of this.

She slipped out of his grip and slapped him. " Sachiko means the world to me and if you do anything to hurt her, you would regret it. She would hate to be with someone like you because all you do is think about yourself and no one else feelings." She gasped, when he pushed her back to the door.

" So, where does that place your heart, Yumi?" Suguru asked in a whisper and stared at her.

Yumi turned red and looked away from him. " I… I really care about her. So I pretty much means that I love her." She said in a whisper and Suguru barely heard.

He laughed and shook his head. " Say it louder, Yumi!"

Yumi was beginning to get mad at him and pushed him. " I love her, you asshole!" She yelled at him and felt embarrassed for swearing at him. She faced him and he began to laugh at her. " What so funny!"

Suguru went back to the door and opened it. Yumi's heart just stopped as she looked at Sachiko's pale face. He continued to laugh as Sachiko walked in and stood in front of Yumi.

* * *

" Get out, Suguru. I will deal with you later. Wait downstairs until I feel like I need to talk to you." Sachiko said straight to the point and looked at Yumi, who was still frozen in place. He bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

When Yumi heard the door shut, she ran over to the window and looked out onto the grounds. Sachiko walked behind her and hugged her. Yumi tried to get out but then laid her head against her. Yumi sighed and decided to break the silence. " How much did you hear, Onee-same?"

Sachiko smiled and brought her lips to her ear. " Enough to help me with something." Yumi quickly turned her head and accidentally felt her lips touch Sachiko's. Yumi pulled out of the hug and moved away from her.

" Sorry Onee-sama! That…that want supposed to happen." Yumi said as she backed up to a corner on the other side of the room. ' I can't handle that! I don't want to get too excited about her kissing me and….' She began to cry and hugged herself.

Sachiko was still standing in her spot and then looked at Yumi. She began walking to Yumi and reached out her hand. " Yumi, there is something I want to…" She got cut off with Yumi's crying and the door opening.

Noriko, Rei, Yoshino and Shimako walked into the room and saw the two of them. Yumi was in the corner crying and Sachiko was on the other side of the room. Everyone looked at each of other and thought the same thing: What is wrong with this picture?

Rei walked deeper into the room and headed straight for Yumi. She bent down and touched Yumi's cheek. " What happened?"

Yumi began to cry again and hugged Rei. She cried into her shoulder and Rei hugged her back and calmed her down. Yumi picked up her head and wiped her tears. She looked at Sachiko and then took a deep breath. " Suguru came here and lunch with me because I asked him to, we had to discuss something. We talked and then he got really weird. He told me to stay away from Sachiko and to… to…" She felt tears coming back and looked away.

Sachiko walked toward her and bent down. She wiped a few tears and cupped her cheek. " Then what did her say?"

Yumi faced Sachiko and pushed her hand away. " He told me to make sure that I don't touch you or do anything else." She stood up and headed for the door. " I need to go home and settle down from this. See you at home, Onee-sama." Then she walked out of the room and didn't turn back for anything.

* * *

Sachiko sat there and sighed. After a while, she stood up and faced the girls. " Is Suguru still here?" She saw everyone nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She ran down the stairs and saw Suguru looking out the window. He turned around and bowed to her.

" Would you like…" Before he could finish, she slapped him and made it hurt, a lot.

" Don't you ever tell me or Yumi what and what nor to do! Let's put it this way, don't go near Yumi ever again." Sachiko said coldly and headed back upstairs.

" Whatever but lasts until Saturday. See you later, Sachiko." Suguru bowed and left the mansion.

Sachiko stormed into the meeting room and sat down. She heard everything that they were planning but didn't say anything. ' Yumi, I'm sorry about Suguru and everything he has done to you. I won't let anything or anyone come between us.'

Rei noticed that she wasn't paying attention and cleared her throat. " Sachiko, you will be in charge of the music and making sure that everything is ready."

Sachiko zoomed back to the meeting and stared at Rei in confusion. " Who is helping me?"

Rei smiled and everyone giggled. " Yumi will be singing and do your goodbye speech. Meeting is all done."

* * *

Sachiko shot up and ran off the campus and jumped into the car. She wanted to get home and be with Yumi. She wanted to ask Yumi so many questions about what happened and tell her everything was o.k. Time quickly passed, she arrived at her house and ran upstairs to Yumi's room. When she opened the door, Yumi was at her desk doing her homework.

" Hey, Onee-sama! What happened with Suguru and the meeting?" Yumi asked while finishing her homework and sat on her bed. She smiled and patted the bed. " Come sit next to me."

Sachiko jumped and walked over to her and sat down. " Well, I have to get the music ready and make sure everything is ready for graduation. You are singing while I play and you are doing my goodbye speech." She looked at Yumi and smiled.

Yumi looked at her and then decided to put her work away. " I t was nice of you to stand up for me but it's o.k. You only have four more days until your bug day." She smiled and swallowed back her tears. After she finished putting her homework away, she turned to face Sachiko again and smiled. " I hope you have a good time with everyone with your last days."

Sachiko shook her head and grabbed her hand. " I want to spend every minute with you too. What would I do without my little sister around?"

Yumi smiled again and rested her head on Sachiko's shoulder. " I don't know but she wouldn't be able to see you fall at the wedding, that's for sure." She laughed and then laid back on the bed. Yumi looked up at the ceiling and then saw Sachiko looking down at her. " What are you looking at, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko just looked at her and then laid down next to her. " Can you sleep with me until Saturday? I don't want to feel lonely going to bed the last couple of days."

" Sure, Onee-sama. Anything for you." Yumi turned to look at Sachiko. She smiled and felt her heart race as she looked into her deep loving blue eyes.

Sachiko laid her head on Yumi's chest and closed her eyes. Yumi blushed and rubbed her head. She wished they could be together and were the ones getting married.

" I'm going to you cook tonight, Yumi. I don't want you doing everything around here, you know that right." Sachiko said as she smiled and rapped her arms around Yumi.

Yumi nodded and the got up. She grabbed her water and left the room. She began cooking and thought about what Suguru told her. ' She would never be with someone like you. You're nothing than a friend to her.' She got a little and accidentally cut her finger. " Ouch!" She yelled and held her finger.

Sachiko looked up from getting the plates and ran over to her. She saw that Yumi's finger was bleeding and cleaned it, while looking for a band-aid. She found one and opened it. Sachiko placed the band-aid one it and kissed it. " There, now be more careful now." She walked back to setting the table for them and looked at Yumi cooking. ' I want my future to look like this. I want someone to help me cook, clean and spend time with me.'

Yumi blushed after what Sachiko did and looked at her finger. She finished dinner and brought it out for them. They ate in silence and then Sachiko took Yumi's plate away and stood up.

" What do you think you're doing? I'll clean up and you sit." Yumi grabbed the plate and ran into the kitchen. She cleaned it before getting tackled by Sachiko.

Sachiko fell on top of Yumi and stared at her. Yumi rubbed her head and looked up at her. Sachiko brought her head down close to hers and placed her lips on Yumi's. Yumi blushed and wanted more but couldn't. She pushed Sachiko away and backed away from her.

" What do you think you're doing, Sachiko-sama! You're getting married!" Yumi said and kept backing away until her back hit the counter.

Sachiko's face was facing the other way and was shaking her head. " I thought that you would want that because you love me." She turned to face her with tears pouring down her face. Sachiko moved toward her and hugged her. " I can't live without you, Yumi! You mean too much to be and I need you near me."

Yumi felt her tears on her shoulder and shook her head. " What are you trying to say, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko lifted her head and looked into Yumi's surprised eyes. " Silly Yumi isn't it obvious." She moved away a piece of Yumi's hair from her face and cupped her cheek. " I lo…" Someone knocking at the door interrupted her from telling Yumi her true feelings.

* * *

Yumi jumped up and got the door. She opened it and then closed it behind her. It was a woman in a suit with a package. " You are Fukuzuwa Yumi, correct?" The lady asked as she placed the package on the ground and removed her sunglasses. Yumi nodded and looked into her dark green eyes. " I'm Alyssa by the way and I have a package for you from America. It contains your uniform, school information, dorm information and a list of your schoolbooks. You will be leaving Saturday night and you may pack as much as you need. Please be ready by eight and we will be taking off by ten." She put her sunglasses and backed away. " Please, don't make a scene with you leaving and make it quick. Goodbye Yumi-chan and see you Saturday." She walked away and Yumi picked up the medium sized package.

Yumi looked at it and brought it into the house. She went straight upstairs with it and hid it under the bed. She jumped into a shower and thought about how she is making the right choice on this. Yumi cried softly while the shower washed away all her fears and regrets.

Sachiko finished cleaning up and headed upstairs. She got her stuff for the shower and waited in Yumi's room. She heard the shower being turned off and thought to herself. ' Why is it every time I try to tell her my feelings, I get interrupted.'

Then, the door opened and freshly clean Yumi walked in. She had her bathrobe on and was drying her hair with the towel. Yumi grabbed her nightgown and waited for Sachiko to leave. Sachiko got the message and grabbed her shower stuff. She headed for the door and grabbed the doorknob. Before walking out, she opened the door and heard the robe hit the ground. Quick as lighting, she ran out and into a shower.

Yumi giggled and changed into her clothes and opened the box. It had two white polo's with SMA on the left breast in gold lettering, two blue and white patterned skirts, two pairs of black formal pants and a sweatshirt with her name on it. She smiled and looked at her information quickly before putting everything away again. She jumped into bed, just as Sachiko walked into the room. She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes as she turned off the lights. Yumi heard footsteps and then heard Sachiko getting in her bed.

Sachiko faced Yumi and pulled her close to her. She smiled, when Yumi's lavender shampoo reached her nose and cuddled closer to her. Yumi blushed and wanted to pull away but she couldn't. She rested her head on Sachiko's and smiled as she thought the best dream as possible: being with the one she loves the most, forever.

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, there is the second chapter! I hoped everyone like it and sorry about the length, I intend to do that sometimes. Keep leaving reviews and comments. Thanks for reading!

Sara


	3. Dance with me

_Sorry about the late update but I'm trying to even out the chapters between this and my other story… Well here is the third chapter for the story. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lyrics or songs used in this chapter. Once again, I don't own Marmite._

* * *

Days went by and the graduation day came too quickly. The whole school was trying to finish up getting the ceremony and after party ready. Yumi fixed her dress in the auditorium and waited for Sachiko to come out. The doors opened and the white graduation gown Sachiko walked down the aisle and headed for the piano. She sat down and waited for Yumi's command to begin. Yumi nodded and let the music take over her. She began to sing and the 3rd years walked to there seats. When she finished, she went up to the microphone and gave the opening speech. The teachers gave out the diplomas and scholarship awards after everything was settled.

The new 3rd year roses gave their speeches to the graduates and their formal roses and then the hat toss came with the ending song. The new roses walked out the formal roses last and then the graduation came to an end. When the ceremony ended, Yumi stayed in the room and sat on the stage thinking about the last two years full of memories. She wanted to leave but the only way that she was getting home was Sachiko.

Sachiko noticed that Yumi was missing and went to look for her. When she finally looked in the auditorium, she saw Yumi sitting on the stage and spaced out. Sachiko walked over to her and sat beside her on the stage. Yumi looked at her and smiled at her before looking away again.

" Yumi, what's wrong?" Sachiko asked as she pulled a sad looking Yumi onto her lap. She hugged her and then looked at her. " By the way, you look beautiful in that dress."

Yumi shook her head and smiled again. " Not as beautiful as you, onee-sama." She felt tears escape her eyes and hugged Sachiko back. She shook her head over and over again onto her shoulder. She knew that Sachiko would be with her ever again after tomorrow.

" Today's the last day we're going to be together."

Sachiko buried her head into Yumi's shoulder and kissed it. " Why don't we go home early and get ready for tonight?"

Yumi's head shot up and she wiped her tears away. " Don't you want to stay here and spend time with your friends?"

Sachiko shook her head and finishing wiping Yumi's tears away. " No, we'll see them tonight. I want to spend some time with you. But you have to keep a promise with me something?" Yumi looked at her and nodded. " I'm taking you shopping for a dress tonight and…" She looked away from Yumi and then looked at her with a blush. " Will you dance with me at the club?"

Yumi stared at her and looked at her bag. " I would love too, onee-sama but I don't know who to dance like that." She looked away and hopped off of her lap. ' When did onee-sama like to dance or listen to that kind of music?' She grabbed her bag and took out a black box. Yumi walked back over to Sachiko and handed her the box. " Congratulations Onee-sama."

Sachiko looked at the black box and opened it. She was looking at a rosary that looked exactly like Yumi's but only with a diamond in the middle. She took it out and placed it around her neck and looked at Yumi. " Thank you Yumi, I promise to wear it always."

Yumi touched her chest and pulled out her rosary. " You know onee-sama, I never planned to take this off." She clutched it and looked over by the door. " But sooner or later, I'm going to have to give it up to my petite sœur. I have to say that whoever get this after me will have a great experience whoever they are with because…" Yumi grabbed Sachiko's hand and kissed it. " Because I know I have, thank you onee-sama for the best experience of my life."

Sachiko stared at Yumi and then grabbed her hand and kissed it back. " I couldn't ask for more, Yumi. You are the best thing that has happened to me in here." She pointed to her heart and smiled. " It remains all yours and only yours. Never will be able to take that away from me because I l…" But once again, the doors open and their friends are standing there. Sachiko rolls her eyes and lets go of Yumi's hand. ' Sweet Maria! I can't even confess without getting interrupted by everyone and everything. Cant I get a break and tell her!' She walked out of the auditorium and then remembered Yumi. She went back and grabbed her hand and headed for the car.

" Hey Sachiko! So is my idea up for tonight?" Rei yelled together and waited for her to turn around.

Sachiko turned around and smiled at their friends. " Ya it is. I'm just taking mall trip to get something to wear and then we can leave from my house at 9 tonight. Sound good?" Shimako, Noriko, Rei, Sei, and Youshi smiled at her.

" Giving you heads that Youko, Eriko and Sei are going to meet us there. Hope that's ok with you?" Sei says before they head in the opposite direction as Sachiko and Yumi.

* * *

Sachiko and Yumi headed for the car and told the driver to head for the mall. Both remain silent for the ride until they saw the mall come in sight. Sachiko got out first and got Yumi's door for her.

" Thank you, onee-sama." Yumi smiled and took her hand and walked into the mall. They walked into a bunch of stores but couldn't find the dress for Yumi. But Yumi spotted one and bought it. She thought to surprise Sachiko for tonight and giggled at her thought of Sachiko's reaction. The red sparkly dress was a little higher than the knee with spaghetti straps and found cute black shoes to match the dress.

Sachiko waited for Yumi to come out of the store but then looked into the store and smiled. She walked in and thought of Yumi when she found her dress. It was her eye color blue, spaghetti straps and knee length. There wear black heals for them and bought them as she saw Yumi walk out of the store. She paid for the dress and the shoes and headed next for the music store. Sachiko got some cd's that would help her get ready for tonight and then left the mall with Yumi in hand. They smiled and talked about what they were going to do for the rest of the night.

" How about that we make dinner and then get to the dancing part? Then we can shower and get ready for the club, onee-sama." Yumi told her as they arrived at the house and got out.

* * *

Sachiko looked at her and unlocked the door. " That sounds good, Yumi. Why don't we start dinner after we hang up the dresses?" They headed upstairs and hung the dresses in their closets before heading back downstairs.

Yumi found the cds and put on of them on. It was a fast tempo and easy to dance to. Yumi finished putting their food on the plates but couldn't help beginning to swing her hips to the beat. Sachiko stared at her and blushed. Yumi's body moved perfectly to the song and looked like she did it before. She grabbed the food and placed it on the table before going back to Yumi, in the kitchen. Sachiko moved behind Yumi and pulled her close her. She rocked her hips together with Yumi and they moved their bodies to the music. Yumi grabbed Sachiko's hands and placed them on her abdomen and rested her head against her shoulder. Both blushed and danced until the song was over and then eat at the table.

" Umm… Yumi have you danced like that before?" Sachiko asked to break the silence in the room and get it off her chest.

Yumi looked up and blushed again. " I guess so but not really. I did a couple times before I came to Lillian." She placed her fork down and stared at her empty plate. " I went to a public school before I came here and was part of the 'populars' because I was pretty with my hair down and kinda good at grinding."

Sachiko stared at Yumi and then placed her fork down after. " Oh, I see. So this isn't your first time?"

Yumi stared into Sachiko's sad eyes and smiled. " Not really I started to dance with some people but never go comfortable with it, so I usually stopped after a couple of seconds. So, yes this is going to be kinda new." She stood up and grabbed Sachiko's plate and headed into the kitchen before returning. ' Well, here goes nothing.'

" Yumi do you want to begin?" Sachiko held out her hand as the song came on. It was the remix of a song that Yumi had once listen to before but took Sachiko's hand.

_**One more night I wanna be with you  
where I wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and I think the time is right  
to stop the fight**_

Yumi placed herself in front of her and placed Sachiko's hands on hips and began to move to the beat. She closed her eyes when Sachiko got the beat down and placed her hands on top of hers. They danced until they felt like they need to get ready and headed upstairs for the showers.

" Sachiko, why don't you go first? I need to get my clothes out and everything." Yumi said and ran off into her room. She heard the shower go on and began to pack a little, so she didn't have to do everything at the last minute. Then she got her clothes ready and waited for Sachiko to come out. When she did, Yumi rushed in right after Sachiko got out and turned on the shower.

Sachiko walked to her room and dried off her hair before putting it up in a ponytail. She got her underwear and then the dress on and placed her rosary back on. She got her shoes and light makeup on before hearing the door. She walked down the steps and got the door. It was Rei and Youshi with Sei, Shimako and Noriko. They all stared at Sachiko before Noriko ran inside to grab something to stop her nosebleed. Everyone laughed and walked into the living room and began talking.

Yumi got out and dried off her hair. She straightened her hair and got her dress on. She lightly put on make up and got her shoes on. She fixed the rosary and then looked in the mirror. She thought she might have a nosebleed just looking at herself and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and then heard footsteps walking toward her. Her fiends and her onee-sama stared at her and smiled.

" Yumi, Sachiko and your dresses make our clothes look like crap." Rei said before rapping her arm around Sachiko and smiled.

Yumi blushed and walked toward Sachiko. " Ready to go?"

* * *

Everyone nodded and walked out the door for the car. They talked about what the summer plans for each other and Yumi just smiled at all of them. She knew that she wasn't going to be around for them to happened and looked out the window. Sachiko saw Yumi's reaction to everything and laced her fingers through hers. They looked at each other until everyone heard loud music from coming down the street. The girls got out and walked into the club.

There wear lights flashing everywhere, the music was turned up high and the dance floor was covered with people. They grabbed a table and then someone broke the silence.

" Wow, who are these two lovely women here?" Someone said behind them but everyone knew that was Eriko. " Hey guys! Where are here and ready to dance!" She grabbed Yoko's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

" Hey Sei! Wanna dance?" Youko said to Sei, who was next to her. The next thing she knew, they were close together dancing.

" I have a quick question for everyone?" Yumi asked and everyone looked at her. " Does everyone one know how to dance like that?" She pointed to the dancers on the floor and waited for an answer. Everyone but Shimako and Sachiko shook their heads.

" When did you learn how to dance like that, onee-sama?" Noriko asked and blushed lightly.

Shimako smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. " Ever since I met you." She pulled Noriko in front of her and rocked their hips to the beat.

Soon Rei and Youshi began to dance, but not as good. Yumi looked at a nervous Sachiko and stood up with her hand out. " I thought you said you wanted to dance with me here?"

Sachiko smiled and grabbed her hand and headed for the dance floor. Sachiko moved behind and jumped right into the song. Their friends moved closer to them and watched to the two of them move perfectly to the rhythm. Soon other couples began to notice and watched to two of them move. Sachiko moved her mouth to Yumi's eye and smiled.

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

" What are you thinking about Yumi?" She asked as the song began to pick up the pace a little.

Yumi giggled and pressed her body close as possible. " You, onee-sama." She said it sound enough so Sachiko could hear her and smiled.

Sachiko moved her hands to Yumi's abdomen and tightened her close. " I have to say, we're doing a great job dancing."

Yumi nodded and rested her head against Sachiko's shoulder. " I love you, Sachiko."

Sachiko smiled bigger and kissed her shoulder. " I love you too, my little Yumi." She finally told her how she felt.

They danced the night away and went home at midnight. Everyone was tired and began to fall asleep on each other. Sachiko held Yumi in her arms and laid her head against hers. Before she could close her eyes, they were home and woke up Yumi.

Yumi ran upstairs and changed out of the dress and into a long shirt before jumping into bed. Sachiko did the same and hung up both dress before heading into bed. She felt Yumi rap her arms around her and pull her closer. Both drifted off to sleep and hoped that tomorrow would never come.

* * *

Author's note:

Summertime is ending and I have to finish up some reading. SO I left this for the people who are smarter to do it earlier instead of waiting for the last minute like me! Keep leaving comments and reviews for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

Sara


	4. Only What You Want

_Sorry about the late update but I just got back into the swing of school. _

_So here is the final chapter of Only What You Want!_

' It's been one year since she left me. Today marks the turn around of my life.' Sachiko paced the airport as she waited for Yumi's airplane to land. ' I still can recall everything that happened at my stupid wedding.'

* * *

Flashback

_Sachiko didn't want this wedding to happen and paced the room with her dress on. Yumi sat in the corner and just stared at Sachiko. Neither of them spoke a word to each other since yesterday, when Sachiko found Yumi's letter to America. Sachiko flipped out at her and told her to never talk to her again and left her room that morning._

_Sachiko faced Yumi and felt tears burning her throat. " How could you do this to me, Yumi! Do you know how bad my heart hurts right now?" Yumi turned her head and then stood up. Sachiko walked over to her and passed her hand on her cheek. " Just answer my question, please?" Yumi looked at her and nodded. " Why didn't you turn down Suguru's offer?"_

_Yumi walked away from Sachiko and faced one of the mirrors. " I didn't turn it down because I'm going to need a year to myself and get away from…everything here. That's why I didn't turn down his offer." She faced a shocked Sachiko and headed for the door. " After the wedding, my plane leaves for America. I'm going to say good-bye now instead of at the last minute. So, I guess this is…"_

_Sachiko interrupted her by kissing her full on the lips and hugged her close. " Don't you dare say good-bye to me! You will never say that word to me, ever." She held Yumi's face in her hands and made her look her. " I've decided what and how I want my life be. Just wait for me, promise?" Yumi nodded and got an idea for what her pain was._

_Both girls exited the room and headed for the back of the church. Yumi was in front of Sachiko and sighed. ' Am I doing the right thing of getting her hopes up?' Then the high-pitched music came and Yumi walked out first, slowly. Slowly, the alter came closer and closer and Suguru smiled at her. ' I can't wait for the I do's.' She giggled softly and watched as Sachiko came down the aisle._

_The priest went through the wedding as fast as he could and then the best part of the wedding came: the ' I Do's'._

_" Do you Suguru Kashiwagi, take Sachiko Ogasawara as your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health to death do you part?" He said as he faced Suguru._

_Suguru faced Sachiko and then looked at Yumi. He smiled before answering the priest. " I do."_

_The priest faced Sachiko and took a deep breath. " Do you Sachiko Ogasawara, take Suguru Kashiwagi as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health to death do you part?"_

_Sachiko smiled right back at Suguru, which made him take a step back and she shook her head. " Never." She turned and faced Yumi, who was also smiling and looking at the Yamayurikai girls. " I don't wish to marry any other person than the person who was always there to make me smile and captured my heart."_

_Her father and mother ran up to her and looked confused. " Sachiko, I thought you wanted to marry Suguru since you were little? What made you change your mind?"_

_" I did." Yumi walked over to them and held Sachiko's hand._

_" Yumi? You're the one who made Sachiko change her mind?" Her father answered with curiosity in it. Yumi nodded and smiled at Sachiko. Sachiko's parents looked at each other and smiled. " Well, that's that. Sachiko I'm happy for you. Why didn't you tell us sooner, we could have cancelled the wedding?"_

_Sachiko looked at her parents with wide eyes and felt tears coming. " I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get mad at me for fall for someone other than Suguru and cut me off from the family."_

_Her parents looked at each other and laughed. " No, no dear we would never do that! All we want is for you to be happy." Her mother looked at Yumi and smiled. Ever since Sachiko met you, she finally began to smile again and laugh like she did before. The both of us would personally like to thank you for this." She gave Yumi hug and kissed her forehead._

_Yumi just stood there, shocked and happy. " Umm… your welcome." She giggled and faced Sachiko. " As long as I know Onee-sama is happy, then I'll be happy."_

_Her parents talked to them for a little longer until their friends came up and hugged them. They talked for hours until Yumi looked at her phone clock._

_" Umm… Sachiko, it's time." Yumi said as she headed down the aisle and changed back into better clothes. Sachiko walked in and locked the door behind her. She didn't notice Yumi changing until she faced her in her underwear. Sachiko became red all over and tried to look away but couldn't. Yumi turned around and saw her. She giggled and walked over to her with her clothes in hand. " Something you like, Onee-sama?"_

_Sachiko felt Yumi's body up against hers and she let out a soft moan. She lifted her head to meet Yumi's gaze. " When are you coming back?"_

_" One year from tomorrow. I'm going to graduate there and come back and take college here." She lifted her mouth to Sachiko's ear and giggled. " Then we can pick up after this." She placed her hands on Sachiko's hips and drew circles on them._

_Sachiko's head shoot back and Yumi kissed her throat. She felt Sachiko purr as she kissed over her vocal cords. When Yumi lifted her head to meet her blue, Sachiko cupped Yumi's face and kissed her, full out passionate kiss._

_" You better come back and keep that promise, Yumi. Or I'm going to America and dragging you back here myself." Sachiko and Yumi laughed and they changed out into their clothes._

_They walked out into the main lobby and Sachiko walked Yumi to the car. Yumi said good-bye to everyone and gave them her cell number before driving off._

End of Flashback

* * *

Sachiko didn't realize that someone rapped their arms around her waist until they blew hot air to the back of her neck. She laid her head back and smiled.

" Welcome back, Yumi." Sachiko said as she turned around to see the full-grown Yumi.

Yumi, who was almost the same height as Sachiko, had long chocolate colored hair with hazel eyes. She had long graceful legs with a full-developed chest. Sachiko's eyes scanned up and down Yumi's body until she walked closer to her.

" Where is my welcome home kiss?" Yumi said with puppy dog eyes and traced Sachiko's cheekbone. Sachiko sighed and kissed Yumi. Yumi bought Sachiko close to her and bought her mouth to her ear. " Now, should I give you my promise now or do want to wait until later?"

Sachiko smiled and pulled Yumi, with her luggage to the car and on their way to Sachiko's flat. They talked the whole ride there on what they did for the last year. Once they got the bags and upstairs, Yumi placed her luggage in the fairly large master bedroom with Sachiko behind her.

She turned to face Sachiko, who had her back against the door and locking the door. Yumi smiled and placed her hands on her hips. " Don't make me come over there and tie you up."

Sachiko smiled and tackled Yumi onto her bed. She looked down on her and kissed her. Yumi had her hands on Sachiko's slim waist and Sachiko's on both sides of Yumi's head. After both girls playing tongue war, they broke the kiss for air. Yumi's hands traveled under Sachiko's shirt and onto her bare hip. Sachiko closed her eyes and felt the hands moving all over her.

" Onee-sama, are you sure you want to do this now because I can…" Sachiko silence Yumi with one of her long fingers and smiled.

" Only what you want, Yumi. I'm all yours for now and forever." Sachiko said husky into her ear and giggled. " When I want you, is when you want me."

After hearing Sachiko giving her permission, Yumi brought Sachiko's shirt over her head and began loving each other until their hearts content.

* * *

THE END

Author's note:

Sorry for the late updates but my homework piles up and sports have already begun for me. Hoped that you enjoyed this little piece on Yumi and Sachiko. I might make a one shot on them soon. Thanking everyone who commented me on this story and telling me to hurry up with the next chapter. He-he, so until next time!

SARA


End file.
